determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Shift!Dtale!Chara
Chara is the Sister of Asriel and is the lazy Judge and Sentry of Snowdin and Judgement Hall. Story Chara was living normally with Her Brother, Asriel. Upon the arrival of the DT Asgore Made, she was delighted to see her Brother have some. She tried some as Asgore suggested it may not be Fatal to a Human of Her Type as she is one of the only Humans that can Cast Actual Magic. Upon taking some, She was given higher ATK and ATK Speed. Her DEF and HP also went up. However, she couldn't keep it forever. The DT wears off after 24 Hours and taking more than 1 DT Syringe within the 24 hours and 3 Hours after it wears off (Within 27 Hours of Taking the DT initially) She would become incredibly Sick. She keeps a Cupboard full of DT to help her Brother and to give herself Strength whenever she needs it. Profile Appearance She wears a Red Hooded Jacket with the Hood up. She wears a white Shirt underneath and Brown Trousers along with Red Boots. She wears Red Mittens and has a Watch telling the time from 2 hours ago. She's too lazy to Repair the time, so she merely Looks at the time and adds 2 Hours. It may be easier to fix the time, but she prefers it the way it is right now. She has Red Eyes constantly, and in Battle Mode, They have red Tails on them. She has pink blush on her Cheeks and her hair is Brown/Dark Red. Personality She hasn't changed much, but she doesn't protect her Brother all that much anymore. She knows he can't die, and being a Human, She can't either (This ability was added when she first took DT. It left something with her, but she needs to Take more to get extra Strength). So, She's Lazy, Mischievous and Isn't too Serious, but will be Serious when she has to. Powers Knives- Chara can summon Knives to use in battle. These are Red and will increase in Damage when she uses DT. Chaos Busters- These are the blasters Asriel uses, but they are Stronger than Asriel's. They are named to Chaos Busters as they are named this in Undertale's Asriel Fight. When she uses DT, They increase in Damage. SOUL Change- She can change the Victim's SOUL Trait, but she can also do it to herself. This is useful for using Blue SOUL on herself and flinging herself in a Direction. Telekinesis- Chara can use Telekinesis on Blue SOULs only and she can fling them Into Walls. When she uses DT, she can Slam with Much more Force and take a lot more Damage on the Victim's SOUL. She generally Pairs this Power with Knives by putting Knives on the Walls and then slamming the SOUL into them. Shortcuts- Like Sans, she can use Shortcuts. She normally cannot go from one side of the Underground to the Other, but with the Use of DT, she can. Plants- She is able to use this to a small Degree, and she sometimes does it without thinking about it. If She is Stressed, Vines will erupt from the Ground around her. Asriel can break through them to let her out, However this occurence is Rarer now that Asriel is less likely to be hurt, and that's really all that she gets stressed about. These do no damage when used, but they are useful to get Harvested Fruit early and to Reach high places, by either Standing on the Stalk or Growing them and then climbing them. Since the Underground is Determined now, No one can Climb out of the Ruins Barrier as the DT in the Air has Strengthened the Barrier's Defense. Therefore, No one can leave. Taste Of Your Own Medicine (TOYOM)- Chara uses this ability when a Human has committed a Full Genocide. It is also known as Payback, and allows Chara to call upon her Determination that she has Initially and use it to use other People's Abilities. Can't be paired with DT to make the Attacks stronger. The Attacks are limited to their Initial Damage Output, and therefore DT will not make these More Damaging. Weaknesses Asriel- If Asriel is in Pain, she will Rush to his Aid, Getting herself in Danger. DT Withdrawal/Overdose- If Chara goes a Day without DT or Takes 2 within the Time, She will become Sick and withdrawal will make her easily Aggravated. However, Asgore advised her to not keep using DT. Her Crush- If Someone realised who their Crush is, She would be Devastated. This will make her Less sinister and more like a Shy person now that her Secret is out. It is not recommended to do this as Chara will kill whoever Found out first, then kill the person that said it to her. (If it was the Same person finding out and Telling, Then it's 2 birds 1 stone). Relationships Asriel Chara loves her Brother very much and hates to see him hurt. With the DT, she is happier that Asriel can't die anymore, but still worries about him. Shifty Chara likes to prank the Human, and likes to ask the human for Help on a prank. The Human doesn't always play along, so Chara gets kinda Annoyed at these times. But they stay Friends, despite Chara being Weary of them. Mettacrit Chara is extremely Weary of the Revived Thing that came from Shifty's SOUL. She tries to play nice and hide her Weariness, but Mettacrit Sees it in her Eyes. Boogie Chara rarely Talks to the Thing that roams the Underground. However, she knows it isn't a good idea to become Friends with it as It calls her Mischief a lot as it encounters Chara. Chara is known to avoid Grassy places because of the Thing, as that's where it prefers to go. Alphys Chara has seen the Ghost that roams the Ruins, but is unaware that it is also a small Yellow Monster under a sheet. Papyrus Chara liked telling puns to Papyrus through the Door, and Papyrus enjoyed it for the most part as it reminded him of Sans before Papyrus Left him. When Papyrus returned, he listened to Sans tell many puns and he laughs at them so Sans is Happy. Some of them annoy Papyrus, but he plays along Because Keeping Sans happy while he is Depressed is one of Papyrus' Jobs. Burgerpants Chara has a tab at least a mile long at Burgerpants' Restaurant. Burgerpants doesn't mind it, but still wants to get Paid. He enjoys Chara's Visits as it's just business. Toriel Chara is proud of her Mother for Being a good Captain while she was in the Guard. Now that Toriel is Retired, she visits Chara and Asriel Often, and they get to eat Pie and catch up on life. Monster Kid Chara Rarely sees Monster Kid, but knows They're there. Asgore Chara likes visiting her Father at the Lab, but is upset that Toriel won't get back with him. He constantly Talks about it and Chara feels sorry for him. Undyneton Chara and Asriel often Watch Undyneton's Show, but They've never Met. Muffet Chara often goes to UNT Resort for Muffet's Overpriced, but tasty Food. She won't go every day, but will see them about once or twice a week. Grillby Chara sees Grillby as she passes through the CORE. She prefers to Avoid Grillby, but will sometimes greet him and keep moving. Grillby Doesn't try to stop her because she always finds a way out. Sans Chara knows the King, Since she was given the Role of Judge by Sans in person. However, she rarely does that job anymore, and Knows the King is too depressed to sit down with a nice beverage and Chat. The 6 SOULs Since Chara judged most of them, she knows them personally. However, she lives With Integrity so she knows them more than the Others. AU Relationships Determinatale She knows them from the Ask Dtale!Sans Series Season 2. Fell!Dtale Sans and Papyrus She knows them from the Ask Dtale!Sans Series Season 2. Swap!Dtale Papyrus, Sans and Frisk She knows them from the Ask Dtale!Sans Series Season 2. Dust!Dtale!Sans She knows them from the Ask Dtale!Sans Series Season 2. Error!Dtale!Sans She knows they Exist. She doesn't hate or Like them, but Just accepts their Existence. Copyright Everything about Shift!Dtale is copyright to me. The Rights of the Shift!Verse AU's go to the Creator of SS, who is VoltraTheLively. I made my Shift!Dtale because so many others had Shift!AU's and so when I was asked if I would make it, I Confirmed I would. Now it's here. I'm guessing it's fine that I don't have full Rights to Shift!Verse because so many others have made Shift!Verses with no Consequences. So, I Think it's fine. Correct me if I'm wrong.